


Sur

by liljesmoothie



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liljesmoothie/pseuds/liljesmoothie
Summary: Even skal på hyttetur med Mikael. Isak er ikke sur og hvertfall ikke sjalu.





	Sur

**Author's Note:**

> Tusen takk for hjelpen Artemis2121!<3

"Mikael spurte om jeg ville bli med på hytta hans ikke nå men neste helg" sier Even og ser ydmykt spørrende på meg. "Vi har ikke noen planer da, har vi det?"

Jeg kjenner hvordan den usaklige, uberettigede og utilregnelige sjalusien prøver å forplante seg i brystet mitt. Og hvorfor spør han ikke om jeg vil være med? "Åh. Så fett da. Nei, vi har ingen planer. Hvem er det som skal?"

"Det...det blir bare vi to."

"Hmhh. Ok. Ja det blir sikkert hyggelig det da." Faen at jeg ikke klarer å si det i et normalt tonefall. 

"Du syns det er greit eller?"

"Hahh ja selvfølgelig syns jeg det er greit! Hvordan skulle ikke deeet være greit?"

"Du vet at jeg ikke gjør det hvis du syns det er kjipt, ikke sant?"

"Duhh hvorfor skulle jeg syns at det er kjipt?"

"Nei altså, du vet..." Han ser på meg med et blikk som sier at jeg burde skjønne hva han mener.

Jeg skjønner hva han mener. Vi kom jo litt skjevt ut, Mikael og jeg. Hele den greia var jo, ja, ganske så pinlig. Men det er jo helt tilfeldig at det stort sett har handlet om noe med Mikael hver gang jeg har oppført meg som en sjalu drittunge etter det. For de er jo best bros liksom, jeg driver ikke og går rundt og er sjalu på han hele tida.

"Urgh skal jeg få høre det der resten av livet eller? Herregud, du skal på hyttetur med kompisen din. Jeg syns ikke det er kjipt, ok?"

Han kommer bort og legger armene rundt nakken min. Ser på meg med et takknemlig og teit smil. Kysser meg med noen bittesmå kyss på munnen før leppene hans liksom lander mykt på mine. Jeg drar han inntil meg. Putter hendene i baklomma på olabuksa hans. Klemmer lett. Min Even.

 

De neste dagene tenker jeg ikke på den hytteturen i det hele tatt. Jeg ser ikke for meg de to sitte brisne og le og kødde på terrassen. Nakenbading i innsjøen ved hytta har ikke streifet meg. Peiskos om kvelden har jeg ikke ofret en tanke. Og hvis jeg har tenkt på noen av de tingene, har jeg hvertfall ikke blitt sjalu. Kjæresten min skal på hyttetur med kompisen sin. Selvfølgelig blir det fett. Guttastemning. 

Det er bare noe som har gnagd seg fast i hjernebarken min. Noe jeg hørte en gang, som ikke var ment for mine ører. At Even var skikkelig keen på Mikael før. Sånn skikkelig håpløst forelska. 

 

"Er det så jæævlig vanskelig å sette ting i oppvaskmaskinen i stedet for oppi vasken?!" freser jeg. 

"Nei, sorry, fikk bare så dårlig tid i dag morges."

"Har du betalt de regningene eller?" 

"Nei, ikke enda. Skal gjøre det i morgen."

"Hvor lang tid tar det å bare logge på og gjøre det liksom" sier jeg og rister på hodet. 

"Slapp av baby, de har ikke forfalt eller noe. Please ikke vær sur på meg a." Han begynner å stable inn i oppvaskmaskinen. Noe av det er det vel jeg som har brukt. 

"Jeg er jo ikke sur. Men jeg må jo få lov til å si fra da!"

"Ja da. Og du har helt rett. Det tar meg ikke mer enn et par minutter å betale de regningene. Jeg gjør det nå."

Han er så god. Imøtekommer alle de syrlige bemerkningene mine. Jeg får dårlig samvittighet, selv om jeg nesten har litt lyst til å være sur på han. 

"Sorry, har vært litt stressa i dag. Er ikke meningen å være sur. Herregud, de regningene er jo ikke i nærheten av å forfalle. Bare ta det når det passer."

"Har det ikke vært en bra dag, eller?" spør han med bekymring i stemmen mens han logger inn på nettbanken. 

Jeg rister på hodet. "Har bare stressa litt. Ikke noe spesielt." Jeg har ikke lurt på om hytta har mer enn ett soverom. Jeg har hvertfall ikke grublet over hva slags følelser Mikael har, eller har hatt til Even. Om de liksom endelig får snakket ut om de tingene der. Hvilke følelser kan komme til overflaten? 

 

Jeg står og peker demonstrativt inn i skapet under kjøkkenvasken med en grimase. " Tok du ikke med søpla i morges? Det lukter jo bederva fisk og råtten løk i hele leiligheten!" 

Even kommer bort, knytter igjen søppelposen og løfter den ut av stativet. "Du overdriver ikke littegranne nå, eller? Du kunne vel bare tatt den med deg du, hvis det var så ille" sier han og tar med seg posen ut i gangen.

"Even, du begynte ikke før elleve, jeg begynte åtte! Da kunne du vel hvertfall klart å ta med deg søpla, og kanskje til og med ryddet litt her. Ser hvordan det ser ut her da!"

Even følger hånda mi som peker på rotet i stua. Det er kanskje egentlig ikke så innmari mye akkurat nå, men det er litt klær og papirer som ligger slengt rundt. Han nikker, men jeg ser at kjevemusklene hans strammer seg. "Jeg går ned med søpla."

Herregud, hvorfor er jeg sånn? Vi har nettopp kommet hjem, og vi er slitne begge to, så skal jeg begynne å nage på han med en gang vi kommer inn døra. Kul kjæreste liksom. Og han tar dritten og gjør som jeg sier, men jeg så at han ble irritert selv om han ikke sa noe.

Jeg skjønner det selv, at den hytteturen plager meg mer enn jeg vil innrømme. At jeg tenker på det litt mer enn jeg burde. Skrekkscenarioer som melder seg når jeg skal sove, når jeg sitter på lesesalen, på vei til trikken, mens jeg pusser tennene. Jeg blir gal av det. Det er jo bare tull. Jeg vet at Even elsker meg. Men det kan jo være så fort gjort. De to, småbrisene foran peisen etter et nakenbad og en bedre middag som Even har disket opp med. Praten om følelser de engang har hatt for hverandre. Begge de to er sånne flørtekommuniserende, følelsesutbroderende, ta på folk typer. Og når det bare er de to. Nei, jeg orker ikke å tenke på det. Og jo nærmere fredag vi kommer, jo mindre orker jeg å tenke på det. Og desto mer dukker det opp i de teite tankene mine. 

Jeg vet ikke engang om Even gleder seg til turen. Han snakker ikke om det i det hele tatt. Innerst inne tror jeg det er fordi han kjenner meg så godt at han skjønner hvor dust jeg er. Det er ikke så fett å prate om at man gleder seg til hyttetur hvis kjæresten din sitter der med en PH på 1,1.

Jeg får plutselig litt panikk. Hva er det jeg driver med? Skal jeg liksom sende han av gårde med tanker om at kjæresten hans er en sur, masete kontrollfreak? En det bare er digg å få litt fri fra? 

Fuck, han skal dra i morgen ettermiddag. Jeg må se til helvete å skjerpe meg. Vise han at han har verdens beste kjæreste. En han kan savne mens han er borte. Jeg tar noen dype pust langt nedi magen. Jeg skal være helt chill. Jeg skal være god og sexy og søt. Det er jo det han fortjener, og jeg skal vise han det. 

Jeg løper til kjøleskapet og ser kjapt over om det er noe jeg kan friste han med. Vannmelon. Og et par Corona. Det er digg i varmen. 

Jeg hører han komme inn. Han går med tunge skritt inn på badet. Jeg forter meg ut på balkongen med melonskiver og øl. Prøver å få det til å se litt pent ut.

Han ser sliten og lei ut når han kommer ut fra badet. Faen ta meg. Han var egentlig i skikkelig godt humør da vi gikk hjemover i sted. 

"Jeg er så dust, det der fortjente du ikke."

Han ser skrått på meg. 

"Har du en liten klem til idiotkjæresten din eller" sier jeg med sped stemme og strekker armene prøvende mot han. 

Et lite hint av det nydelige smilet kryper opp på leppene hans og han kommer inn i armene mine. "Unnskyld" hvisker jeg inn i håret hans. 

Vi står sånn en stund. Helt inntil hverandre. Jeg kjenner pulsen hans mot kinnet mitt som hviler mot halsen hans. Fingrene hans som stryker over korsryggen min. Jeg er alltid så livredd for å miste han. Uten han ville hele tilværelsen falt i grus. Ikke bare grus, men evig fortapelse og pine. De følelsene jeg har for han, kan aldri gjenskapes med noen andre, det er bare helt utenkelig. Føkk dag for dag, jeg må ha han resten av livet. "Mannen i mitt liv" klynker jeg mot halsen hans. 

Han legger hendene rundt ansiktet mitt, lener seg tilbake så verdens vakreste øyne smiler mot meg. "Mannen i mitt liv. Den eneste mannen i mitt liv" sier han ømt og legger de myke, deilige leppene sine mot mine.

Jeg tar hånda hans. "Bli med ut på balkongen da."

"På balkongen?" 

"Ja, det er digg der nå, med skygge og litt vind." Jeg skyver han foran meg bort til balkongdøra. 

Han åpner døra og ser den lille peace offeringen jeg har gjort istand. "Babyyy, ååå så digg a!" 

Vi lener oss tilbake i de små, kleine stolene som var de eneste vi fikk plass til her ute. Knasker i oss et par biter med vannmelon og klinker ølflaskene sammen i en skål. 

"Har du noen planer i helgen, eller?" spør han. 

"Mmm i morgen skal jeg på TP-vors til Jonas og Eva, så drar vi sikkert ut etterpå."

Så plinger telefonen hans. Han ignorerer det, men ser litt brydd ut. Så plinger den igjen. Han ser på meg, ser sikkert at jeg ikke klarer å skjule nysgjerrigheten min, så han tar fram telefonen sin. Jeg prøver å se likegyldig ut.

Han ser på meg igjen. Ser fortsatt brydd ut. "Det er Mikael. Jeg må ta med meg sengetøy."

"Tror ikke vi har noe rent ass. Men vi har jo tørkeprogram, så det går bra" sier jeg med et smil.

Even tar en slurk til av Coronaen og reiser seg. "Setter på en vask jeg, før jeg glemmer det."

Jeg slenger et kyss etter han. 

Jeg blir sittende å nippe av ølflaska mi. Jeg ble faktisk skikkelig letta over at Even må ha med sengetøy. Da skal de ihvertfall ikke sove i samme seng. 

Jeg går inn og finner fram den store bagen, som han sikkert har tenkt til å pakke i. Henter solkrem, myggspray og en tube Eurax og legger det ved siden av bagen. Tenker det er omsorgsfullt uten å overstyre. Så åpner jeg telefonen min og finner en chill spilleliste vi har laget. Jeg venter til jeg hører vaskemaskinen før jeg setter på en sang. En nøye utvalgt enn. 

Idet han kommer ut fra badet begynner sangen. Justin Timberlake og T.I med my love. Even danser mot meg og omfavner meg. Vi danser litt rundt før han drar meg tett inntil seg og synger inn i øret mitt. "If I wrote you a love note, and made you smile at every word I wrote, what would you do?"

Minner av alle søte love notes han har gitt meg hagler inn i tankene mine og får meg til å trekke han enda nærmere meg og kysse han med så mye lidenskap og følelser at han sikkert lurer på hva som går av meg. "Jeg elsker deg så sykt mye" sier jeg mens jeg ser han i øynene.

Han stryker en hånd over håret mitt mens den andre hånda holder et stødig grep i nakken min. "Jeg elsker deg så jævlig mye mer."

"Det går ikke" mumler jeg. 

"Elsker deg minst like mye da" sier han og drar meg inn i et kyss. Jeg vil bare føle det akkurat sånn her for alltid. Aldri mer de giftige, muggsure følelsene jeg kjente på for en time siden. For vi elsker hverandre og jeg trenger ikke være redd for at han blir borte. 

 

Telefonen hans piper igjen. Jeg ser at han har tenkt til å ignorere den, men han ser vel det nysgjerrige blikket mitt da, så han tar opp telefonen og åpner meldingen uten å skjule den. Det er en screenshot fra lokalavis. "Det er meldt rekordvarme i vårt distrikt i helgen!" Under har Mikael skrevet "Tror ikke vi trenger å pakke noe særlig mer enn shorts og solkrem."

"Det er digg!" sier jeg og prøver å skyve unna bildene jeg får i hodet. "Må pisse." 

Han har satt vaskemaskinen på 40 grader. Jeg ser inn gjennom den runde glassruta. Ser det rutete sengetøyet og et av de nye røde håndklærne. Even er god til mye, men klesvask er han ikke så god på. Det sengetøyet var mildt sagt skikkelig nasty, så 40 grader er langt fra varmt nok. Sengetøyet kommer til å bli rosa av det røde håndkleet, men det er ikke så farlig. Jeg skrur opp temperaturen til 90 grader og går ut i stua for å overfalle kjæresten min med kyss. 

For første gang i verdenshistorien setter han på tørkeprogrammet rett etter at vasken er ferdig. Når det er tørt, mater han alt sammen rett ned i sekken mens jeg putter en tube tannkrem i toalettmappa hans og spør om han har pakket med meds. 

"Åh, bra du sa det. Gidder du å legge et brett av hver i toalettmappen?" 

Mens han setter på en ny vask, henter jeg meds i kjøkkenskapet. 

Resten av kvelden blir skikkelig bra. Vi sitter ute og skravler om alt mulig rart til sola går ned. Det er så koselig og jeg ler så mye. Og så ender det med den beste sexen på lenge. 

Stemningen er like digg neste morgen, så vi ligger lenge og koser, og vi gjør til og med de greiene i dusjen. Så frotterer vi hverandre tørre mens vi tuller, ler og kysser. 

"Føkk, jeg glemte klærne i går. Skal jeg vaske dem på nytt?" 

Det går en faen i meg. "Det går sikkert bra. Bare åpne maskinen, så lukter du om det er surt." Jeg vet jo fra før at han ikke lukter det. Vanligvis ville jeg bedt han om å vaske det på nytt, men akkurat nå, når han skal på hyttetur med Mikael...

 

Jeg er skikkelig klengete før han skal dra. Det føles som om han skal være borte i en halv evighet. Jeg kysser han sikkert femten ganger etter at Mikael har ringt på nede. 

 

Jeg sauser meg litt inn i de kjipe følelsene i det han går ut døra. Selv om jeg vet at det er helt dust. De er kompiser, ikke noe mer. Greia mi er vel bare det at jeg syns Even er så jævlig digg, at jeg ikke skjønner at ikke alle andre syns det. 

 

Fyren som setter seg ved siden av meg på trikken lukter så sykt surt. Selv om jeg snur meg bort og ser ut av vinduet, sitter lukta i nesa mi. Herregud, er det mulig å ikke lukte det selv? 

Jeg kommer på lag med Vilde når vi skal spille TP. Hun har på seg en søt sommerkjole, men den lukter så surt at jeg må flytte meg litt unna henne, uten at det hjelper. Hva skjer? Er det ingen som kan vaske klær? 

 

Jeg er ganske full. Danser med Eva,som er minst like full, på Heidis. Hun legger armene rundt halsen min og henger i dem. Lener seg mot meg og roper for å overdøve musikken. "Isak. Det her sier jeg bare for å være snill, ok? Det lukter sykt surt av klærne dine."

What? Er det meg? Har jeg gått rundt og lukta bederva mugg i hele kveld? Jeg tar tak i t-skjorta og drar den opp til nesa. Fy faen. 

Det gidder jeg ikke ass. Å gå rundt og lukte sånn her, mens alle rundt meg sikkert lurer på om jeg faen ikke merker det selv. Jeg stikker. Hjem. Nå. 

 

Jeg er sånn halvvåken når Even ringer neste morgen. 

"Hei baby, vekket jeg deg?"

"Neida. Bare ligger i senga og lurer på hvorfor jeg ikke får kaffe."

"Hehe ååå unnskyld. Stakkars, må du mekke kaffe helt på egenhånd nå da?"

"Ja, eller bare bli i senga til du kommer hjem."

Jeg hører latteren til Mikael i bakgrunnen. Hører han på samtalen vår eller?

"Mikael holder på å le seg i hjæl. Du skjønner, alle klærne mine har blitt bittesmå og lyserosa."

"Hæ?"

"Ja, jeg skjønner ikke hvordan, for jeg vasket de på 40 grader."

Shit. "Nei! Sorry, jeg trodde det bare var sengetøy og håndklær så jeg satte den på 90."

"Klærne dine var heldigvis ikke med i den vasken da, de satte jeg på etterpå. Neeeii drit i det, Mikael! Det bildet legger du ikke ut noe sted, jeg mener det!"

"Slapp av, jeg skal bare sende det til Isak" sier den latterkvalte stemmen til Mikael i bakgrunnen.

"Ja greit. Isak, du kommer til å få et vanvittig sexy bilde fra Mikael nå."

Jeg åpner meldingen som kommer fra Mikael. Der står han. Den digge kjæresten min står der ved en kjøkkenvask med et vannglass i den ene hånda og telefonen han prater med meg i den andre. Håret til alle kanter. Han har på seg en lyserosa boxer, så trang at den ikke skjuler noe som helst. På overkroppen har han en matchende lyserosa, åletrang t-skjorte som stopper midt på magen.

Jeg ler. Jeg ler så jeg må sette meg opp i senga for ikke å choke. "Wow, ja det var vannvittig sexy og da!" hikster jeg fram.

"Hvorfor ler du av det? Syns du ikke jeg kler det?"

Jeg åpner en ny melding fra Mikael. "Gayeste gutten uttafor ring tre." Bilde av kjæresten min som poserer i det minimale antrekket. Med trutemunn og en hånd på magen. 

Det stikker litt i meg av tanken på at han står sånn foran Mikael. Latteren min høres plutselig litt falsk ut. Håper han ikke hører det.

"Baby, du kler alt. Du ville vært sexy i plastposer liksom."

"Å du er så snill. Men jeg håper ikke klærne dine var sure, de jeg glemte i maskinen."

"Njah, de var kanskje litt sure. Men det passer jo bra på meg da. Sureste gutten innafor ring tre."

"Gayeste gutten utenfor ring tre savner den sureste gutten innenfor da."

"Ouff jeg savner deg og ass. Har du virkelig ikke vært borte mer enn 17 timer?" 

"16 og en halv. Men du, vi prates etterpå da. Vi skal ta morgenbad nå. Håper jeg får på meg badebuksa da. Elsker deg!" 

Jeg kniper igjen øynene. "Elsker deg og!" 

 

Jeg slenger fra meg telefonen og drar dyna over hodet. Fyfaen fyfyfaen. Karma er noe dritt!


End file.
